


Hospital Stay

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: One of our boys gets sick. This might possibly be the most used illness.  That's probably because tons of people have had it and you can have it and not die *laughs* although I'll say from experience it hurts like a bitch.  I've had this story for a while but another story including apendicitis made me think of it.  Enjoy.





	Hospital Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian!” Was the sobbed plea to a quickly becoming frantic boyfriend. Justin moaned curling over himself from his spot on the couch. Brian searched for a thermometer. He’d learned early on in his daddy, and lover duties with his ever ailing allergy prone partner he needed one. Also how high a fever could go. What was just a flu, and what was something more. This was starting to feel like something more, and it was scaring him.

“I’m trying Sunshine.” He called softly finally finding the ear thermometer. It worked much quicker than the mouth ones. “There got it. C’mere.” 

He pressed the thermometer into his lover’s ear getting a small whimper. “C’mon Sunshine sit up. Lean against me.”

Justin buried his head in to Brian’s stomach from where it rested on Brian’s lap. 

“I can’t!” He groaned clenching his stomach. Brian checked the thermometer. Brian saw the read out and his heart dropped.

“Godda get up Sunshine we’re gonna go to the doctors.”

Justin looked up. “Don’t let me go to the Emergency room please!” Justin’s words were slightly fever slurred, and he looked terrified. “Bri please I hate that place!”

Brian pulled the clammy fevered body to him. He didn’t want to bring him there either. Last thing he wanted to do again was watch over his room. ‘But I’d be inside this time. Where I should be. Holding his hand not like a dyke or stupid fag, but a good lover.’ 

Justin gripped him with sweaty hands. “Something’s wrong.” He said gently. He was terrified for his lover. “We have to go. You know that.” He got in his ear. “You have to be ok or I won’t be.”

Justin tried to calm himself. “God Bri it hurts so bad.”

“Not sick to your stomach anymore?”

Justin took a deep breath trying to calm. “Yes, but really really sharp too here.” He touched his lower right side. He pressed his forehead to his lover’s who was helping him sit up strait. “So bad.” He whispered.

“C’mon Sonny boy. I won’t leave you unless I absolutely have to. I promise okay?”

Justin took a deep breath. He knew Brian didn’t promise unless he meant it. “I’m all gross.”

Brian smiled standing and helping Justin to stand. “I can’t I can’t.” He said urgently immediately dropping to the couch. “Brian I’m sorry. It just it . . . oh it hurts.”

Brian was becoming terrified as Justin’s eyes began to roll slightly. He tried to keep it from his voice rushing to grab insurance information. All Justin’s cards his license. He pocketed it quickly grabbing his coat and cell phone. He wrapped Justin in his winter Jacket as it was freezing then lifted his smaller lover into his arms.

“Oh Brian.” He mumbled embarrassedly wrapping his arms weakly around Brian’s neck.

Brian kissed the fiery brow rubbing his cheek comfortingly against Justin’s golden topped head. “You’re sick. S’ok.”

He sat Justin in the Vette’s passenger’s side. He’d hardly shut the door before he was peeling out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“May I help you sir?” The woman at the nurses desk asked. Brian glared at her for a moment. He was holding nearly all of Justin’s weight.

“He can’t fucking walk he’s in so much pain. He’s got a fever of a hundred and one. Two more and that’s fuckin brain damage. I’ll pay you up front in fucking cash if you get him fixed.” Brian couldn’t help it. Can I help you? What fucking kind of question was that? 

The woman gave him a look that was a mixture of ok I understand I’d be frazzled too and fuck off. I’ve seen worse. To which Brian wanted to scream. And he’s had worse fucking fix it.

“Fevers over 101.5 by our thermometers, respiratory difficulties, unconsciousness and profuse bleeding are first entry.”

“Then take his fucking temperature.” 

Justin heard the voices, knew his lover was taking care of it, knew he was terrified, but all he could think about was how difficult it was becoming to stand.

“Bri.” He whispered squeezing the arm that held him. He felt the waking world slipping away, and after brushing so close to death before for such a young man he actually thought to tell his lover he loved him. In case he couldn’t again. “Love you k?”

“Fuck. Justin!” At that Brian’s resolve gained a massive hole, and his voice broke. Anger rushed out and he became desperate. He connected eyes with the momentarily frozen nurse as she watched the quickly deteriorating health of the young man. “Please get him help.”

She grabbed a wheel chair and watched the man tenderly place the smaller one in the chair. They obviously weren’t brothers. She didn’t cross many . . . of these kind of men, and didn’t think they would be so devoted, so normal. He was just as worried as husbands and wives.

“Wait with him an emergency room will be open for him within a minute.” She murmured rushing off.

“Justin . . . please please wake up. I can’t go back with you. Godda see you awake. Can’t do this to me again, Justin please.” He begged. Justin had gotten so bad so quickly he had no idea what was wrong. 

Justin’s blurry pain filled world was coming back as he heard the other man’s voice. He couldn’t do that to him again. He was right. Brian couldn’t handle that. He opened his eyes just as another nurse came out to claim him. He forced himself enough strength and touched the nurses arm.

“I’m giving permission for him to fill out my documents. Allergies all the forms. He needs to be allowed in to see me, and told everything that’s going on.” He told. He’d learned a lot in and out of hospitals the first time, and he knew same sex couples had to cover their asses where they could.

Brian felt slight relief. If Justin hadn’t said it. His mother would have been the only one who could touch anything. Brian kissed his forehead.

“I’m right here k?”

“I don’t wanna go alone.” 

“I know.” Brian whispered as the nurse came and took hold of the wheel chair. 

Justin kissed Brian’s fingers before letting go. “I’ll see you in a little while. I love you.” Justin whispered before giving up the fight with his heavy lids. Brian watched. He hadn’t said I love you. Not even here could he muster the guts to do it. The man walked to the waiting room defeated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“My son was brought in here within the past two hours. A blond boy beautiful fair. A taller darker man would have been with him?” Brian’s head perked up at Jennifer’s worried voice brought him out of his deep slightly depressed thoughts. He stood as the woman at the desk was pointing to the waiting room he walked out of. Jennifer turned coming face to face with her son’s now long time boyfriend. Relief washed over her and it made Brian feel good to know he no longer made her blood boil. He gave her a tentative hug to let her collect her bearings.

“How is he?” She asked frazzled.

“Uh he was just out of it. They took him back and just.” He paused trying to grab his wits. Jennifer saw what a toll this took on Brian. The second time in their four year off and on always insane, but incredibly loving relationship that Brian had had to ride with him to the hospital. She squeezed his arm and let him continue at his own pace. “Um so he had a fuckin . . . his fever was awful. So I finally panicked. It’s his appendix. It burst, and now they’re in surgery.”

Others would have been slightly upset that she was relieved to hear that, but Jennifer knew exactly what it was, and how it was treated calming her slightly. She’d had the same problem, and came out of it fine. It was painful as hell. But now she knew. “That’s become a pretty simple procedure.” She told. It was more for Brian’s benefit because of course she was still worried.

“That’s what he said. Fucking asshole. He didn’t want to tell me shit. He’s only saying the minimum because Justin made a statement.”

“Thank god he did.” Jennifer stated. “C’mon let’s sit.”

In her mind she was preparing herself for what she knew would come in the next couple of weeks. Now that Justin and Brian were really truly together and had been for over a year Justin would want to do the papers. Justin was sick quite often, and as it was Brian wasn’t allowed to do anything for him which was ridiculous considering they lived together, and were almost always together. She tried not to think about it. 

She looked to Brian. “You have to calm down. You’ll give yourself an ulcer.”

He scoffed. “Yea.”

She smiled. “He’ll be fine.”

“I’m just a little tired of bringing him in here.”

She laughed. “I know how you feel. When he was little, god, I should have had my own coffee mug in the doctor’s lounge.”

Brian smiled slightly, and she noticed he relaxed slightly and continued. “The first six years of his life were dedicated to finding out he had another allergy.” She smiled slightly. “Or pulling him from under the tree he jumped out of. He broke his leg first. And his arm a couple years after.” She nearly said she was surprised child services were never called on her, but remembered where her son’s lover came from, and decided against it. She laughed instead. “And his nose when he smacked Molly. She punched him.”

Brian grinned. “And you didn’t know he was gay then?”

She laughed lightly, and smiled a smile reminiscent of another blond he knew and loved.

“Oh I always knew.”

He nodded. They usually did. Not his, and not because they didn’t want to see it because the thought never would have crossed their minds. He was nothing but a fuck up for them, but they didn’t know that one. He was happy to hear about a life where a little boy came to the hospital for normal things. Climbing trees kid allergies and the rare wandering fist of a pissed of little sister. He was glad Justin never had to see an emergency room for the reasons he had.

“Me too.” He said with a grin.

She chuckled again shaking her head. “I hated you, Brian Kinney. I wouldn’t use that word for a lot of people,” She chuckled. “But I hated you.”

“Yea I happen to do that to people.” He said with a grin, and paused for a moment. This little chat was turning quickly into an actual talk with his partner’s mother. A friendly talk. The way he’d talk to part of the family. And he wasn’t even terrified. “You would have hated him no matter who it had been, though.”

She shrugged. “I could have fought back with a teenager.”

Brian smirked. “Could have outed him to his parents and had them both grounded for the rest of their high school lives.” She blushed slightly, and he grinned. “But it was me. The thirty year old fucker who had no one to answer to and nothing to hide. Living in a house where Justin could find me and you couldn’t.” He grinned quite proud of it.

She smiled and nodded. “I would have done anything to get him away from you.”

Brian shrugged. “You’re his mom. I wasn’t good for him.”

“You were good for him.” She protested as soon as he spoke. “Justin was sheltered more than I care to admit. You taught him about the real world better than anything I could have. How to stand up for himself, and be proud of who he is.”

“Look where that got him.”

“That wasn’t your fault. Chris Hobbs would have gotten him one way or another he’d been beating him all year. You saved him in a dozen little ways that night.”

“I hate talking about that ok?”

She nodded. Brian took it hardest of everyone. She knew that. She knew that no matter what she’d felt no matter how scared she was it was worse for him. He felt guilty, terrified, and he was, she sometimes thought, just as traumatized as Justin. He’d seen the thing she could only imagine. “Fair enough. You taught him to stand up for himself against any one. Stand up for what he believed in and not let anyone including his well intended but uninformed parents change him.”

“He would have figured it out on his own.”

“You gave him the courage.”

“Could you stop praising me.” He said a little sharply but knew Jen was used to it. “I’m the thirty two year old man who’s fucking your twenty-two year old son and has been since he was 17. And fucking other men and being an asshole on the side.”

“And teaching him and guiding him and watching out for him and picking him up in your own way every single time he fell taking him in no matter what time of night when he didn’t have anywhere to sleep. Helping him get his memory turning him into my Justin again even if he’s not just the same. Pushing him to someone else when you couldn’t give him just what he thought he needed even though it killed you, and taking him back without giving him hell.”

Brian was quiet. She smiled. “I see that now. I couldn’t before. I love you for what you’ve done for my son.”

He shrugged. “Enough. I feel like a lesbian.”

She patted his thigh lightly. “You did better than I thought you would.”

He just shook his head with a smile. Just then a doctor came out. He saw Jennifer and almost visibly relaxed. Like, finally I don’t have to deal with the fag.

“Excuse me are you Mrs. Taylor.”

The woman stood and saw Brian silently loathing the doctor. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Alright well let me discuss your son’s condition.”

She held up her hand. “I believe my son specifically asked for his partner to be informed of whatever was happening?”

The doctor stumbled for a moment. “Well you’re here now ma’am I assumed.”

“Don’t assume. You’re a doctor you don’t assume a single thing. So you consult Mr. Kinney, and tell him everything a husband would be told.” The doctor didn’t expect those words to come out of this WASPy looking mom. He nodded slightly.

“Mr. Kinney.” Brian stood at the hesitant start. “Mr. Taylor should be finishing up with his surgery within the next half hour. It’s not uncommon but when the appendix ruptures as it did in his case the infection from the organ is exposed to the body cavity and we have to clear all of that out remove the appendix, and any inflamed tissue around it that’s unsalvageable. Right now we’ve cleaned him up and removed the appendix the head surgeon is just second checking before closing him up. The surgery is going well he should have a perfect recovery.”

Brian nodded relieved slightly, but knew until his lover was awake and home he’d feel nervous. “How long will he be hospitalized?”

“Certainly tonight probably tomorrow, and depending on fever, and how well he’s doing we’ll go from there, but usually two nights.”

Brian thought about any other questions, and smiled slightly. “How will the scar heal?”

“We did two incisions one about two inches the other directly below it is about an inch. They’re sewed from the inside, and after about six months will be little more than a white line.”

He smiled and looked to Jennifer. “He’ll queen out if they’re big scars.”

She smiled slightly trying not to laugh.

“When can I see him?” Brian asked. The doctor was about to say family only when he realized he might as well not even try it.

“When we get him set in his room. Only one at a time though.” At least he could set the two against each other. Of course the mother would win out. He was wrong again.

They looked to each other. “I just want to go in and see that he’s alright . . . give him a kiss. I have to get Molly and I’ll bring her back during visiting hours. As long as you promise to call me as soon as he’s awake.”

“Ok sounds good.” Brian agreed looking to the doctor and dismissing him with a thank you. 

Jennifer couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

Brian scoffed. “Debbie is rubbing off on you.”

She smiled proud. “Good.”

“Hate to ruin the Mother son in law bond we’ve been having,” Brian teased with a smile. She smiled that he would consider himself her son in low. “but um . . . Sunshine is on Craig’s insurance. We got a statement from the company after a certain time he wouldn’t be covered anymore. I don’t really know if we’re out of that time.”

She looked enraged. “But then . . . how is he covered? That . . . man.” She never said anything against Craig in front of the kids. Of course . . . Brian wasn’t her son. “He was such a good father. I thought he was. Now I realize it’s only if they do just what he wants. He’s so spiteful, Brian.”

Brian touched her shoulder, and tried to joke for her. “I’m good for it you know.”

She scoffed. “It’s not your job.”

Brian paused for a few minutes. “I want it to be. I own my own company and it covers partners. Handy little thing.”

She smiled. “I wonder who put that in there.”

“Probably the same guy who chose to put the company in a bath house.” Brian said with his tongue in cheek. She laughed.

“It’s something you want to do?”

Brian nodded. ‘Nothing says ‘I love you’ like paying for all your medical costs.’ He thought sarcastically beating himself up a bit.

“We have to talk about everything, but yea.” 

“Alright . . . now I spend even less money on him than before.” Jennifer seemed mildly panicked about that fact. “I have to take him shopping.

Brian rolled his eyes glancing at his watch. Jennifer had this weird complex that her kids would think she had a favorite and spent way too much time for Justin’s liking worrying that they both got even love, attention, and presents. Brian just smirked. At least she cared. 

A moment passed and he again looked at his watch. Jennifer watched with a smile. “It’s only been two minutes.”

“Then it’s going to be a long half hour.” The man sighed leaning back in his seat allowing his partner’s mom to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Justin felt himself slowly coming to. He found himself not so happy he was awake in the end. He was sore all over with a fiery pain deep in his side and an annoying numbness on the skin. He felt cold but knew he was hot, and felt like he wanted to vomit. His eye lids felt heavy he realized as the world came more and more into focus. He heard a beeping noise, and felt someone’s hand holding his. He couldn’t figure out what was going on or where he was. The hand was warm, and familiar. It was Brian. He knew that much. He forced his eyes to open and watched as Brian’s face came into focus. Concerned eyes, and a gentle smile. The real Brian he got to see behind snide comments sarcastic remarks heavily guarded emotions and all Brian’s other bravado. Brian was watching him with love and worry in his eyes.

“Hey Bubby.” Brian greeted squeezing his hands.

“Hm.” Justin breathed with a smile. “Gus.”

Brian smiled, and kissed his fingers. Justin looked around and noticed his surroundings. He sat up too quick and felt the sharp pain in his side.

“Justin clam down. You’re ok.” Brian soothed quietly gently holding him down.

Justin’s glazed eyes were panicked. “Am I hurt?”

“Lay back.” Brian whispered brushing his lips on his cheek. “Relax Justin.”

The young man was obviously still heavily drugged. He had no memory of why he was there.

He became weepy. “Brian.” He sobbed. “What happened to me?”

Brian hated when he cried. “Don’t remember anything yet?”

The young man shook his head letting Brian brush away his tears. He always had a small fear that there would be residual effects from the bashing that would just hit him one day, and waking in the hospital unaware why terrified him. He didn’t have to explain because Brian already knew.

“You’ve been sick.” Brian soothed petting Justin’s beautiful hair. “About Babylon time you weren’t feeling great we stayed in, and you were sick most of the night. Remember any of that?”

Memory came back cloudy, but only what Brian told him. “A little?”

“S’ok your mind’ll clear.” Brian told. “This morning you couldn’t even move so I brought you here. Your appendix ruptured.”

Justin went rigid. “Did I have surgery?” He felt panicked and confused.

Brian nodded. “You’re fine now.”

“I’m gonna have scars.” He mourned silently. “Did you call my mum? She’ll be so worried.”

Brian smiled. He’d tell Justin that story when he was a little better. “She’s been here. She kissed you and made sure you were ok. She’ll be back in a couple hours k?”

Justin sniffled slightly and nodded. “I’m gonna have scars.” He repeated.

“Doctor says just little white lines. I asked.”

Justin thought about it. “Um. I guess that’s not bad.”

Brian smiled. “Try to sleep a little more k? You’ll feel a lot more with it when you wake up.”

Justin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Can you lay with me?”

“You’re all stuck with IVs”

Justin looked down. “Only on my right. Please?”

Brian shrugged. Oh well. He carefully placed himself next to his lover in the small uncomfortable bed. He arranged Justin comfortably in his arms.

“There.” Justin murmured eyes slipping closed already closing in to sleep. “I won’t wake up scared if you’re holding me.”

Brian felt his heart tighten up. He was safe. He was someone’s protector. Someone trusted him with his life. It was scary and great all at once.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the nurse entered she smiled. It wasn’t allowed but people did it all the time. The nurses never told the people differently. Doctors would just clear their throats. Nurses just smiled and thought it was sweet. It couldn’t hurt. Not really. The younger of the two, the ill one, slept soundly held by the older. He could be mistaken for asleep, but she had a feeling he knew she was there. He was alert of all surroundings.

“Excuse me.” She whispered enough to roust Brian. He opened his eyes lazily, and turned his head to her. Most people hopped out of the bed or asked if it was ok. Brian just gave her a look that said. “He’s my boyfriend not yours. I’ll lay here if I want.”

She smiled. “I just have to check the vitals.”

He looked slightly sleepily at the monitor. “Isn’t that his vitals?” He asked with a rough sleepy voice, and the nurse, who’d been married for years and had more kids than rooms in her house, nearly blushed at the thoughts that the handsome man was making run through her mind.

“Temp.” She clarified staying professional. “And I have to write them down, Mr?”

He rubbed his eyes before shrugging. “Brian’s fine Misses?”

“Liz is fine.”

He nodded, and watched as she checked things. “Normal?”

She nodded. “Looks fine. Blood pressure is good he’s using full lung capacity, and his heart rate is strong and steady.

The man who looked so relaxed and nonchalant leaned back just a little more. She pressed the ear thermometer the most recent type they used, it changed by the week it seemed, into Justin’s ear, and he whimpered slightly in his sleep. Brian brushed his hands over what skin they were near and mumbled something incoherent that calmed him immediately.

“Been together long?”

Brian shrugged. “Kind of.”

She nodded. “He’s beautiful.”

Brian smiled. “Thanks or . . . I know. One or the other. Both actually.” He decided his tongue slipping to his cheek. She smirked. Hers was a lot like him. A shit. She knew just what ‘kind of’ meant. It was what her husband and she were for a long time. Till she beat him into submission. Or he just realized how important she was. She checked the thermometer. That was too high. Not uncommon, but also not to be left unattended.

“He’s got a fever.” She told calmly. The man seemed cool and calm, but she saw him when he brought the young man in, and saw barely veiled concern under his mask.

His hand went to Justin’s forehead then his cheek and he nodded in agreement. “So fix it.” 

She laughed spite herself. “Aspirin.” She said more to herself than him. “I’ll be right back with something for the fever.” 

Justin woke while she was gone. He smiled at Brian. “I knew it’d be better if you were here.”

Brian smirked. “I aim to please.”

“And your aim is never off.”

Brian sighed dramatically. “We can’t have sex for ten days.”

Justin’s eyes widened. “That’s horrible.”

They laughed lightly. “You’ve got a fever.”

Justin nodded processing that. He wasn’t sure if that was important or if his lover was just worried.

“I feel ok. My stomach is really queasy and I’m really sore. Better than this morning.”

Brian looked in his eyes. “You fucking scared me to death Justin.”

Justin kissed his nose. “Sorry, I wanted to not cry . . . but it hurt so badly.”

Brian brushed his cheek with his hand. “It’s ok. You were burning up.”

“Do they have something for my fever?”

“I do.” Liz said appearing again. 

“What is it? He’s allergic to everything.”

“Just Aspirin he’s not allergic to it. He’s has it before.”

Justin smiled taking the two little pills and the tiny glass of water. It reminded him so much of another time, and before he could stop it a flash of an angry face, and a heavy bat flashed across his conscience. He closed his eyes and leaned back on Brian. The pills dropped from his loosening grip.

“Y’ok, Sunshine?” Brian asked supporting the cup as it almost dropped from his hands.

The monitor was beeping much faster, and the nurse stiffened. “I should get a doctor.”

“No!” Justin exclaimed. “I don’t want that.”

She was already starting out.

“Stop.” Brian commanded, and to her own surprise she did.

“He was attacked, and was in the hospital for a long time.” Brian spoke quietly rubbing Justin’s back while the other wrapped around him carefully just to keep him feeling steady and from hurting himself. Justin leaned back into him the world around him basically melting away until he came to terms with the frightening memory. “Its not the surgery it’s a panic attack, and if you get a whole bunch of people freaking out in here trying to figure out what’s wrong it’ll just get worse.” Brian finished quickly looking down to Justin.

“You’re ok, Justin, that was a long time ago. I’m here, and I’ll make sure you’re ok.”

“S’ok now.” Justin sniffled a little. “That one memory can still fucking knock me on my ass.”

“Well I’m here to pick you up.” Brian stroked his hair as Justin stiffly laid back. He looked up and the nurse was still there, now feeling like she’d invaded on a very private conversation. His heart rate was almost back to normal. She nodded.

“I’ll get you two new aspirin, Mr. Taylor.”

“Thank you.” He whispered slightly apologetic with an embarrassed smile.

“When they’re swapping nurses stories she’ll have the best.”

Brian smiled. “Don’t, be embarrassed. You have every right, and she works in a hospital she’s seen that kind of stuff . . . you ok now?”

Justin smiled a tired smile. “I’m fine. It was a quick one.”

“You’re tired.”

“I don’t wanna sleep though.”

Brian’s hands began to stroke his hair again. “We could play I spy.” He said with a smirk.

“Did you call Deb?”

“Mikey’s there now with Ben cooking us enough food to last until next Christmas.”

Justin smiled. “You told her I was ok? She panics.”

“Don’t worry about her. They’ll be here later tonight during visiting hours.”

He nodded. “God. I’m already bored.”

Brian smiled. “When your mom comes I’ll run to the loft for some stuff we’ll need.”

“We?”

“They told me I could stay here.”

Justin’s heart swelled. 

“You don’t have to.”

“Justin, dear,” Brian teased. “After that? I don’t think you even convinced yourself with that one. A sketch book? Some of your own Sleep clothes?” Brian smiled. “I think we still even have your old game boy from that wayward youth of yours.”

Justin smiled. Who else could make him feel like this? Comfortable in love and completely content in a drab old terrifying hospital room. He sighed contentedly, and gave in to his still weak body. He was sick and Brian was there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liz returned and smiled. They were both obviously asleep this time. She could tell already the aspirin had done the trick. The blond no longer looked so heated, and blushed. She quickly checked the man’s temperature. Still high but much better. Even in his sleep Brian shushed his lover when he squirmed a little. Whatever it was that had caused his earlier reaction had to be a pretty serious. She’d felt awful thinking her mention of the doctor had triggered an even worse reaction. She’d seen what post traumatic stress was like. For the older man to be able to calm him so efficiently was proof to their connection. They were a great couple.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’M HERE FOR SUNSHINE DAMN IT!” Justin groaned with a smile, and Brian smirked from his seat next to the bed. They were watching the news, and visiting hours had come and gone without Deb. His mother and Molly had stayed for most of it, and Deb had called frazzled that she’d spilled lasagna sauce, and made herself late. “I’m nearly his mother damn it now you let me and my son’s back there!”

“Ma’am it’s against the rules.”

Brian shook his head. “They have no chance.”

Justin chuckled. “Oh no they don’t.”

Suddenly Deb showed up still bitching followed closely by Ben, and Michael.

“Sunshine!” Annoying doctors forgotten she rushed to her beloved surrogate son kissing his cheek. He smiled and tried to look like he didn’t feel like crap.

“Hey Deb!” He was happy she was there. Ben gave him a hug, and Michael grinned with a little stuffed Lucy from Peanuts in his hand.

Justin laughed as Michael hugged him and gave it to him not before smaking Brian’s head in a hello. The man smiled holding his hand for a minute in his own silent hello.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Lucy. You know she chased Schroeder around for all those years.”

Justin gave a mock glare but laughed. Michael grinned. 

“Everybody knew though that Schroeder couldn’t play his piano without her in the audience.”

Justin’s eyes gained a sparkle as he looked at the little doll. “Thanks Michael.”

He nodded. Brian kept quiet, but he liked his lover and friend getting along. He even let the fact go that he was obviously being compared to a cartoon child pianist.

“How you feeling honey? I meant to get here in time, but the phone, and stuff from Vic’s . . . you know, and then I spilled, and Michael takes forever.”

Michael rolled his eyes. The Vic conversation hadn’t been a good one. The funeral fees were ridiculous. For now this was Justin though. Not about that. Last thing Justin needed to hear was about their beloved Vic’s medical debts.

“I’m ok. Sore, but it’s not too bad.”

Debbie was nearly weepy. “I’m sick of seeing my boys in here.”

Justin smiled. “Deb, don’t do that.”

“You two just can’t get a break.”

“We’re due for a good streak. I fully expect to win the lotto.” Brian told with a smirk.

Deb looked to Brian finally really seeing him. He was worried, and tense, and dark eyed. 

“You can’t fool me. Baby you look exhausted.” She said putting a hand on his cheek.

“M’ok Deb.”

“He’s been stressing and running and doing paper work and fighting with my father all day.” Justin tattled. He was less than pleased with how stressed he was getting. Brian had called his father about the insurance and they fought. Craig saying he couldn’t possibly cover it which was bull. Brian didn’t mind paying, Justin knew. He cared that a father wasn’t doing his job. Brian was a good father. He’d do anything for his little boy’s happiness, and with the life he had he couldn’t stand parents treating a child badly. Not his partner’s especially. Then Brian finally switched Justin over on his Insurance, but not in time to cover the surgery so then he filled his debit card with money from his savings account with Ted’s help so he could pay in cash. Justin made Brian put in all he could afford in to it. He wanted to help at least. He was pretty sure Brian hadn’t taken as much as he could have.

Then Craig had called Justin, like he didn’t even know about the money thing, worried if he was ok, and asking about visiting hours.

_“Well dad Brian’s here.”_

_“I meant when he leaves.”_

_“He’s staying with me here.”_

_“Why the hell is he staying with you? It’s a hospital.”_

_“You stay with people you love when they’re sick. Like mom, and even Bri did when I got hurt. Remember?”_

_“Justin I already told you. We weren’t getting along we’d fought.”_

_“I almost died, and you didn’t come. Why are you even pretending to care? You refuse to pay for school you never contact me and you just booted my ass off your insurance when I needed it.”_

_“Justin you need to start taking care of yourself.”_

_“Bad timing to decide that one dad, and I do take care of myself as much as I can, but I’m 20 years old, and I’m working at a diner and going to school. I know people do it, but why do I have to? I thought you were always going to be there. That’s what you said. If it weren’t for Brian I’d be poor and homeless.”_

_“You’d be at Dartmouth getting a business degree like we’d planned.” Craig snapped ignoring the spiel._

_“That was your plan it was never my plan. We’re not doing this now dad. I’m sick.” He felt awful._

_“It was a simple surgery Justin. Don’t make it out to be bigger than it is.”_

_“You’re right I’m just queening out.” Justin rubbed his temple. It was different when Brian was fighting over money. But talking to his father and hearing that his sickness wasn’t worth worrying about killed him._

_“Could you just tell me visiting hours?”_

_“Why do you even want to come? You already said I wasn’t that sick. I told you Brian’s here, and you two aren’t making a scene.”_

_“Then tell him to leave.”_

_“I want him here.” Justin sighed leaning his head into his pillows fighting a wave of pain in his gut. He wasn’t sure if it was sadness or the physical pain. There was one reason his father wanted to come. He wanted Justin to make Brian leave. He wanted to be chosen over the fag._

_“And what about me?” Craig almost pouted._

_“What about you?”_

_“GOD DAMN IT JUSTIN!”_

_Brian came out of the bathroom where he’d been listening since he’d finished. He took the phone gently from Justin’s hand._

_“Don’t fucking yell at him.” He said quietly but with poison in his voice._

_“Oh shit you. Look I’m done with you we’ve had our talk.”_

_“Yea where you gave up all obligations to your own child. He’s fucking sick in the hospital, Craig. You’re not helping.”_

_“I didn’t ask you.”_

_“Well I’m telling you.”_

_“You’re a sick fuck, you know, you fucking did this to him made him this abomination so it’s your fucking responsibility to pay for him now.”_

_Brian couldn’t believe it. He took the phone out of the room. Signaling Justin the man was about to burst._

_“Because I care, not because it’s my responsibility. He’d never ask me to, Craig, he’d fucking kill himself working first. He’d still succeed too, but I’m not fucking doing that to him. I want to make sure he doesn’t have to. You don’t care as long as you’re making a statement that until your little boy goes to Dartmouth and fucks himself a little bitch you are not is dad. Except for appearances like hospital visits to uphold the father look. Or maybe just want to win. Do you think this is a game? You just need to see Justin kick me out so you can win?”_

_The man didn’t answer._

_“Don’t fucking come.”_

_“And you think you have any way to stop me?”_

_“The hospital will not allow anyone in who is on a Patient keep out list.”_

_“Justin would never do that.” Craig sounded appalled._

_“He already did.” Brian spat and hung up. ‘Take that you fucker. Know what it feels like when flesh and blood kicks you out of his life.’ Of course Justin hadn’t, but he would if he had to. It’d break his heart, but he couldn’t handle the fighting right now._

_Brian walked back in to see Justin head pressed back tense. He kissed him._

_“I hate he’s like that to you.”_

_Justin smiled. “It means more that you care than that he doesn’t.”_

_Brian smiled still tense. “Bri you look so tired.”_

_“I’m not the sick one here Sonny boy.”_

Debbie looked between the two men. “That’s it. Get in bed as soon as we leave, and I’m not talking raunchy shit. The TV goes off, and you two both get some sleep.” She ordered deciding they both needed a motherly scolding.

Brian smiled, tired, standing up and kissing her cheek. He squeezed Ben’s shoulder as he passed, and kissed Mikey’s cheek with a little see you later. 

“Yes mom.” He said smiling at the woman. 

She laughed. “I love you, you know.”

She’d said it but never like that. He felt a lump in his throat, but kept any reaction out of his face just a smile and a nod. They left with assorted mumble and hugs and kisses for Justin.

“Lay with me?” Justin asked the silent man. Brian walked to the side Justin wasn’t hooked up to with monitors IVs and drain tubes. He kissed his forehead.

“I’m gonna sleep in the chair.”

Justin’s eyebrows scrunched. “How come?”

“There’s like a foot and a half space for both of us in that bed. You need to be able to sleep.”

Justin took his hand. “So do you. You’re exhausted.” 

“I’m fine.”

Justin touched his cheek. “You’re always fine.”

Brian gave him a little smirk.

“I wish you thought it was ok to not be fine. At least in front of me.”

“You’re sick. It’s my turn to be fine. Next time one of my organs will explode.” He scooted Justin over, and climbed in carefully. “And you’ll be fine.”

Justin just laughed rolling over careful of his wires and tubes. “You’re so romantic.”

Brian touched the skin just above his IV’s. “I hate seeing you like this.”

“I know. You’re freaking out.”

Brian smiled. “That doesn’t leave the room.”

Justin flicked the off button on the remote. “Promise.” He whispered into Brian’s lips. They kissed lightly.

“Then yea I’m freaking out.”

Justin smoothed his lover’s hair. “My dad drives you crazy.”

Brian shrugged. “I think fathers in general do it to me?”

Justin smiled. “Only horrible ones.”

“We’re all set now. I got you on my paper work, and he’s fucking on the keep out list.”

“Which only ripped out a little of my heart.”

Brian kissed his forehead. “This isn’t the place to have those conversations.”

Justin nodded. “Speaking of parents and conversations.”

Brian smiled. “Momma Taylor and I bonded.”

“I heard. She loves you Bri.”

“Evens out how much he hates me.”

“Someday he’s going to accept us.”

“It’s nice to have goals.”

“And someday you’re not going to be so pessimistic.”

“Someday you’ll learn not to be so optimistic.” He paused sucking his lips in his mouth then smiled. “Actually. I hope not.”

Justin gave him an only slightly pain dimmed Sunshine smile. “I’ll always be irrational.”

“Thank goodness.” Brian said batting his eyelashes.

Justin yawned out a small laugh.

“Sleep time.” Brian moved to get up. Justin squeezed the hand he held.

“I’d sleep better with you.”

And even if that didn’t go both ways, which it wholeheartedly did, Brian wouldn’t have been able to refuse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
“DADDY!!!!” The pattering of little feet on the hospital tiles, and Gus’ voice echoing down the hall told the two men their favorite little boy was coming. Brian smiled behind his hand of cards. It was the first time they’d played cards. Justin was loosing. He won old maid, however, and gloated in front of all the nurses.

“I believe that’s for me.” Brian said setting his cards down out of Justin’s reach. “You might cheat.”

Justin scoffed watching as Brian turned just in time to get an arm full of three year old.

“Gussy boy!!” Brian chuckled lifting him and kissing his forehead. He held the boy when he became serious staring at his bubby.

“Bubby?” He asked voice wavering. Mel and Linds appeared in the door watching their son’s reaction.

Justin sat up trying not to wince. “Hey baby boy.” He said smiling gently. Brian carried him to the side of the bed.

“S’ok Gus give Bubby a big kiss, and help him feel better.” Brian said. 

The boy kissed his second father. Justin signaled to let him down into the bed. The boy gently curled next to his Bubby. They would wait until he figured out what questions he wanted to ask. The girls greeted the youngest member of the group with kisses, a balloon and cookies. He loved his lesbians. The thought made him grin. The girls greeted Brian as well and they’d begun chatting when Gus figured himself out.

“Bubby won’t weave me wike Grumpa Vic will you?” His eyes were huge, and terrified. 

Justin felt his heart constrict. He looked to Brian who averted his eyes. “No.” He said quickly. “No no Gus it’s not like that. Bubby’s gonna go home tomorrow. I just was sick.”

“Wike my cowd I has sometimes?”

“Kind of, Gus, Bubby had a really bad belly ache.” Melanie explained gently.

“Awe better?”

Justin nodded. “Much better.”

“Come dere’s tubes?”

“Just a little medicine hunny.”

Gus looked to his Bubby read his face, and found what he needed. He lay next to Justin snuggling into the man’s side. “Kin you watch Spongebob like at home with me??”

Justin turned the channel to Nickelodeon and the 3 year olds questions were muted. Brian smiled saying he’d be right back before exiting the room. Justin watched him exit before turning to and smiling at the girls.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” Mel asked taking a seat.

“Much better.” Justin told with a smile petting Gus’ head absently. Linds kissed his forehead out of love, and habit just checking the fever before sitting next to her wife.

“And the hospital? How’s that for you?” She asked arranging the flowers they’d brought.

Justin shrugged. “I had a little upset right when I was still waking up, but I’m really ok. I hate the place, I mean, yea, but Bri hasn’t really left my side for more than an hour so it’s really not a big deal.”

Lindsay smiled. “He looks exhausted.”

Justin nodded. “He doesn’t sleep. I woke up hurting last night and he had the call button before I could even see strait.”

Mel didn’t think it was possible that Brian Kinney could be the one to cause that ‘awww’ feeling in her heart. He was a surprising guy.

“Mel was like that when I had Gus. He adores you Justin.” Linds said looking slightly giddy.

“I know.” Justin said with this silly little grin. He didn’t say it but Justin no longer had a question in his mind. Brian loved him. “I’m literally stupid in love with him.”

“That is so sweet.” Lindsay smiled. “You’ve both been through hell. You’re due for a good streak.”

“I don’t mind. Even if it is hard. Being with him is just . . .” Justin blushed. “I dunno. He makes it all ok. Like I could get through this. I could get through college. I could get a good job and struggle to success, but he makes it so I’m not just getting by. Like even here I’m happy because he’s with me, and school I know I could have made the pay, and I will pay him back it’s enough that he doesn’t expect it, that he wants me to enjoy school without worrying about it. He makes me work hard. Makes it so I can’t settle for lower than I want because he’d be disappointed . . . I just kind of fully realized . . .” He grinned even wider. “See, stupid in love.”

Melanie laughed. He was so adorable. She looked at her wife, and laughed harder to see her crying.

“Lindsay you’re such a wimp.”

Lindsay laughed. “He’s just so good for Brian. You do all that to him. Make him stop pretending nothing bothers him. Made him feel.”

Justin continued smiling petting Gus’ head. The boy was in a sleepy state watching the cartoons with his Bubby.

“Speaking of the asshole.” She was favored with two glares and a half hearted ‘Moma!’ She threw up her hands. “Kidding! Where’d he go anyway?”

Justin shrugged. “He’s probably going stir crazy. He hates this place more than I do.”

Lindsay nodded looking around the room. “You’d think they’d put more into decorating a hospital. Where else would you want to feel comfortable? I mean I know it has to be sterile but a different bolder wall color won’t contaminate the environment.”

Justin nodded. “I want to go to the children’s wing. I want to see how it’s done. Maybe do some paintings for it this summer. I can hardly stand it I can’t imagine how terrified a baby would feel.”

Lindsay looked at her son. “As long as they have Bubbies like you it doesn’t seem to matter much.”

Justin smiled. “It’s Spongebob.”

“It’s you.” The girls said in unison. “You and Brian are his heroes.” Lindsay finished. 

Justin looked at the little boy, and there was nothing in the look that didn’t scream ‘Father.’ “Does it bother you?”

The girls looked to each other then to Justin. “He still loves us. We’re still mommy and momma, and yes we had all the say before he could talk, and when he was a baby we didn’t want to share.” Lindsay chuckled. “But now were momma mommy bubby and daddy. Brian adores his son and you do too. Gus realizes that and adores you right back. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Justin looked to the boy again, and kissed his forehead as he now dozed lightly. “I’d do anything for him.”

“We know.” Mel said.

Brian took that moment to walk back in slightly preoccupied trying to open a package. On inspection it was Gus’ favorite ice cream bar that you could only find about 30 percent of the time.

He held it up in front of the mommies. “Has he had lunch?”

“Well, not yet, but finding a cruncher’s cool cream bar in mocha swirl doesn’t happen very often.” Lindsay said with a smile.

“I saw them in the vending machines in the waiting room.” Brian explained, and it was too cute to see that the one little discovery got him excited. He smiled at Justin as he tapped Gus’ nose. The boy’s eyes shot open then narrowed at his daddy.

“Hey!” He grumbled.

“I got you somethin.” Brian sing songed. 

Gus perked up. “What issit?”

“Gotta get out of the bed so you don’t crush bubby.” Brian said and chuckled as the boy rolled out quickly standing in front of his daddy. He put out his hands.

“What do you say?”

“Pwease!” The boy begged.

Brian grinned depositing the ice cream in the boy’s tiny hands. His eyes got huge and he squealed with delight.

“NICE CWEAM!!”

Brian laughed as his little bundle of joy hopped in his arms and gave him a big sloppy kiss. “Fanks Daddy!”

Brian kissed his cheek. “For that kind of response. Anytime Sonny boy.”

“Where’s Jenny?” Justin asked tearing his eyes away from the two loves of his life.

“With her daddy. She isn’t having a good day she probably would have screamed all through the visit.” Mel explained standing. “We should get back before Michael realizes what he’s done, and calls Deb.”

Brian smiled. “You’ll never get her out of there.”

“Bring her by when I get out sometime. I’ll be in bed for a couple days, I guess. I’d love to see her.

The girls kissed his cheek. “We will baby. We’ll call when you get home.”

“Say see ya to daddy and bubby Gus we’re leaving.”

The boy pouted. “We just gotted here. Kin I stay?”

“When Bubby’s at home and feels a little better.” Brian promised taking him to hug his other father.

“Ok. The boy sulked. “Wub you Bubby.”

“Love you baby boy.”

“Wub you daddy.”

“Love you too Gus.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Back to the shack.” Brian sang as Justin made his way slowly through the door. He breathed heavily, relieved to be home.

“There’s about four lasagnas, canolies, pizza, and two roasted chickens in the fridge. And you know I’m not kidding.”

“How much of that will go bad when we don’t eat it?”

Brian chuckled. “Well there’s no telling Debbie so it’s there.”

Justin smiled walking slowly into his home. “And we’re here.”

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin carefully. “Welcome home Sunshine.”

Justin smiled. “C’mon I’m still weak and you absolutely promised to take a long nap.”

Brian smiled. “Shock of all shocks. I think we need supper first. I’m starving.”

“Want me to warm something up?”

“Again I know it might amaze you, but, my dear invalid, I’ve got it covered.”

Justin smiled. “Hmm I could get used to this. I think I may be a longer time healing than expected.” 

“No way, Mr. Taylor, I’ve been watching Nickelodeon with Gus much more frequently lately. I’ve seen that episode Hey Archie.”

Justin laughed holding his side. “Its Arnold, dumb ass, and don’t make me laugh you know it hurts.”

“So do those words.” Brian pouted fakely reheating two slices of lasagna.

“Poor baby. Well I’ll make it up to you in . . .”

“Six days.” Brian provided quickly.

“Six days.” Justin laughed sitting down to eat his lasagna. 

They ate in comfortable silence. Brian watching Justin eat and looking away when Justin caught his eye and Justin rubbing Brian’s calf with his foot knowing it drove him nuts. When they finished Brian collected the plates while Justin made his way to the bedroom.

“Don’t frig around out there thinking you’ll just wait till I’m asleep and bail. You are taking a nap.”

Brian scratched his nose to hide his grin. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

A raspberry was Justin’s mature response.

“Now how can I compete with that?” Brian teased wandering into the bedroom.

“Can’t. My negotiating expertise is unrivaled.”

Brian removed his jeans and shirt quickly placing himself next to his sore tired lover.

“Uh huh. I’ll let you believe that . . . for now.”

Justin grinned kissing those soft raspberry lips. “Thank you.”

“Eh I’ll prove you wrong later.”

Justin laughed swatting Brian’s shoulder. “Not for that, dumb ass.”

“Man, what’s with the verbal abuse?”

“Thank you for everything. The last few days would have been hell, and I just you . . . mmm . . .” Justin’s speech was cut short by Brian’s mouth. Pulling away Brian smiled.

“I love you.” Brian and Justin both looked equally surprised he’d said it. ‘Holy shit I said it.’ ‘Holy shit he said it.’

Justin, overrun with emotion just waited for him to continue. “Soo . . . don’t thank me. I’m your partner everything I did is everything I should have done . . . everything you would have done for me.”

Justin stared at him blankly trying to find his tongue. “I just . . . wow. Are you sure you’re my Brian Kinney cause . . .”

Brian laughed. “Fuck you.”

“Now that’s my baby.” Justin laughed.

“Don’t call me baby.”

“Snookums.” 

“Justin.”

“Lova.”

“That’s it I take it all back.”

“You can’t take it back you loooove me. You wanna maaaaaarry me you wanna kiiiiss mee Yo . . . oh mmm hmm Brian.”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
